Denial of Dva
by eg13
Summary: Hana Song loves perform for the camera and always loves to challenge herself, but will a challenge that even she won't stream be to much for her to handle? Very Smutty.


"Nerf this!" shouted out Gracefully bailing from her Meka as a boosters carried it into the large group of Omnics, Hana " " Song having already found cover behind the a lampost had a quick look at her stream chat on her watch as she waited for the chat to catch up dude to the 30 second delay, *BOOM* the sound from the other side of the lamp post drowned out and removed the source of the roboting beeping and mechanical whirring sounds as a shock wave ripped their forms to pieces.

/chat

Ripleee: OMG there's so many  
Pyropsit: NERFTHIS  
Ph0enix32: deleted  
Lynorok: NERFTHIS  
Ph0enix32: deleted  
Ph0enix32 has been Nerfed (timed out) for spam  
EvilDolf: omg she got all of them  
Whojhaqen: nooo ads why. I missed it  
Saddobar: is so hot when she fights Kappapride  
desertfox457: Rekt

The chat sped down the dsiplay so fast that lost track. She called down a new mech standing in front of the landing spot looking directly into the front facing camera. "That's all of them guys, so I'm going to sign off now, be sure to hit the follow button to see when I go live next. I am off duty for the next week so I may find the time to stream some starcraft. Thank you all for watching" She blows a kiss to the camera before hitting the run advert button then the end stream button. "Time to head home" she says to herself while walking round to be back of the MEKA. Talking to herself while alone even when not streaming had become a habit for Hana that made it much easier to talk for much longer, but she still liked when like this week, she would get some alone time, and she had so many plans.

*2 Days later*

Hana rolled out from under her mech, wiping sweat from and grease onto her forehead, she had a good deal with MEKA they supplied her with as many mechs as she needed in here colours with her sponsors already applied and due to their fairly poor lifecycle when was at the sticks, they allowed her to make any modifacations she wanted as long as their logo was still visible, and when you get the kind of viewer numbers got, that was just good buisnes.

Hana smiled as she looked at the finished product. To anyone looking at it, looked just any other of Hans mechs, but this one was special, she had been working on this design for months but it was finally complete and no one would ever be any the wiser. Hana was excited to try out her modifications but she new she had to be patient and at least shower first. "Bunny hop" said Hana as she bound to her feet and walked out of the workshop into her home, it was a simple place, outside Seoul that had everything Hana needed; A workshop for her Mechs, a nice room for streaming, air conditioning, a very solid internet connection for streaming, but most importantly it was private. No neighbours or fans for miles. Hana stripped off her overalls and underwear on the way to the shower making a mental note that she would immediately forget to pick those up later. She entered the bathroom and activated the shower that was already running at her optimum temperature and stepped in. Enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin she stood there for a moment letting the warmth flow through her until she was distracted by another growing warmth. The warmth from pussy had been growing since this morning but she had managed to ignore it to this point telling herself it would all be worth it once she was finished. Now though it was impossible to ignore. One hand drifted down to her pussy and began to gently run her fingers along the slit which she always kept shaved and smooth while her other hand moved to her chest. She had always liked her breasts, sure they weren't as big as Mei's but they were "a good handful and damn cute" as Mercy had at one point said bringing a nod from Pharah. Hana had been self conscious at that point and had vented her frustration to the 2 women. Their reply hadn't been flirty, more caring and encouraging, she had always looked up to Angela and Fareeha, mostly as friends and idols but recently she had begun to look at them as family, like having the 2 world's coolest moms. She felt her nipple (already hard) between her fingers and gave it a rub causing her to moan. 2 fingers entered her slit, spurred on by the reaction and work upstairs as she slowly storked her insides moaning at a constant rate now, she new this was getting out of hand but it felt too good, she could feel her climax drawing near, "Oh god i'm so clooooose ugh" She pulled her fingers away with a huge amount of effort letting her edge recede, "not yet" she said to herself, "you're not going to waste all the work you put in now". Hana finished her shower. Dried off and went to the bedroom, she didn't need clothes for what what coming but this was too good of an opportunity to miss. She went to her closet and pulled out what at 1st glance looked like a pilot suit, but on closer inspection after unfolding it, anyone could see the the entire centre of the suit had been removed from just above the breast to just above her coxis. Other than that modification it was a normal pilot suit she would use, covering most of her body. She smiled as she pulled herself into the stretchy material, feeling it rub against her nipples until they found the holes in the chest and became free and exposed to the air once again. Finally she applied her headset, this one was slightly bulkier than her usual one but that had it's purpose. Finally dressed Hana looked at herself in the mirror. "You look hot as fuck " she said noteing that despite just drying off after the shower, her pussy was already starting to drip onto the hardwood floor. She stood in front of the mirror drinking in her appearance for a couple seconds more before tearing her eyes away and starting towards to the workshop.

"Every modification to anything you take into battle must be rigorously tested." Said Hana. She was already inside her mech talking to the inward facing camera. The camera wasn't streaming but it was recording. Hana would never show it to anyone and would never stream herself live doing something so perverted but this was damn close and she felt her juices flowing freely onto the mech. "Test number 1. Start game, late game build. MEKA Activate" the mech whirred to life immediately straps came out of the arm/leg and body rests, wrapping around her and binding her to the mech. Hana wiggled for a bit getting use to her bindings and seeing if she could escape but the metal straps fit comfortably to her form and more importantly, snugly, she could barely move outside of her neck, wrists and ankles. She jumped as a spray of fluid hit her in the arse and pussy, she knew they were lube and despite knowing her pussy really didn't need any more she was very grateful for the liberal amount being applied to her butt. She was the distracted by the cups that had appeared from a hidden hatch, pushed themselves onto her chest, the motor then started and the cups began to suck on both her breasts. Moaning already Hana let the sensations wash over her letting what was to come slip from her mind and just enjoying the pleasure being applied to her. Several minutes later and hannah is snapped back to reality by the feeling of 2 very welcome intruders prodding at her 2 rear holes. The double dildos were a pain to come by without alerting people do to the amount of attention she gets ALL THE TIME. but she managed it. Having previously tested them when they arrived she knew that they were the perfect size for her. They begin to move slowly in as if cautious despite her willing them to hurry up, She was more than ready at this point, but the machine with mechanical precision would not be rushed but did eventually get to the maximum depth she had set. On the screen in front of her popped up the message, ' **Scouting complete, early expansion complete. Beginning unit production** ' As Hana finished reading this message the dildos began to move in and out of her, causing her to moan out loud. Both dildos were moving on different patterns meaning that even though most of the time only 1 would be all the way in at a time, every now and again the timings would mean the were both inside her at the same time. Hanas headband that had been glowing green up to now had now turned to yellow but Hana was enjoying herself too much to notice, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the Orgasm she had been holding back on all day. She hits the edge and cries out in despair as both dildos and the suction cups stop all action leaving her hanging and struggling against her metal prison to get just the last bit of pleasure she needed but nothing would budge. Her headband now glowing red and the screen reading ' **Mid game timing scouted, defending expansion** ' as the message disappears the dildos start up again. Hana is moaning constantly as the machine builds her up again to another edge but again everything stops and the climax slips away. Hana swears at mech, cursing herself for her own creation only to be greeted by a ball being pushed into her mouth and the message ' **Hiding 3rd base** ' now unable to speak or do anything really rather than moan Hana had no recourse as the dildos worked her to 3 more edges, every time taking less time than the last and every time making Hana struggle harder. 'No more, I want to cum, I need to cum!' Hana says in her own mind but with the ball in her mouth that is where is stays. Hanas 6th edge rushes at her like a train 'Please, please, please!' Hana's mind goes blank but her eyes goes wide as as the edge hits but doesn't this time the dildos don't stop but she doesn't cum?

*4 Months Earlier*

"Hey Angela" Says Hana, "Can I ask you a question about your Caduceus staff?". "Of course you can dear, what would you like to know?" Angela looks kindly at the teenager, always happy to explain her work to young interested minds, "I was wondering how your staff restored lost flesh and how it affected pain and patients that were in shock" Hana asked looking innocent and curious. "Well dear the staff doesn't restore anything, it manipulates the patient's cells to repair themselves and triggers the natural healing process at an advance rate, as for shock, when I originally developed the technology that was a problem, I originally made it so it would freeze the muscles and lock prostaglandin and endorphin productions ect to prevent any spasms, this was meant to stop the patient from moving and messing up the healing process but it only worked on a localised scale so didn't help with shock, now with the new tech the healing also pumps out adrenaline and that seems to solve the problem pretty well and is much more viable in the field." Angela smiles as she watched Hana's face work into funny shapes as she tried to make sense of everything she had said. "So that old version of the tech" Says Hana still looking to be struggling with her thoughts. "You say it locks endorphin and prostaglandin production, what does that mean" Mercy smiled, it had been a while since she had talked about this particular version of her staff. "Let me put it this way Hana, If you were eating ice cream, and swallowed it and I were to use this version of the staff on you, you would still be able to feel the ice cream go down your throat like normal but the coldness, the taste the the pleasure of the taste will remain at the exact level." "Wow that's incredible" Hana looked at Angela wide eyed, Angela giggled, the thought for a second, "do you want it?" Hana,s eyes opened wider still "What?" She said. "Well" said Angela "you seem really interested in the ideas and I will never turn away someone who is interested in medicine and science. I know it is safe and who knows, maybe you will find a use for it that I can't. Give me your address".

Hana shakes and struggles against her bonds as the edge keeps hitting her over and over again but she can't cum. The Caduceus staff prototype aimed at her arse had locked her in a permanent state of edging not letting her cum and healing her so she couldn't get sore or fatigued. She was well and truly trapped. 'NO STOP, NO MORE, LET ME CUM, I'M GOING CRAZY' Hana tries to shout but nothing comes out but but muffled moans past the gag. Even though she was locked on the edge though she could still feel the dildos messing up her insides, she could still feel the pleasure on top of her edge but she couldn't cum. Even the suction cups on her breasts were still working away, Her nipples the hardest they'd ever been. Minutes passed, or was it hours Hana had no idea, her mind was completely focused on the assault on her sex and the orgasm that wouldn't come. Normally this much assault on a person would begin to cause pain but the Caduceus staff refused to let her body feel any pain.


End file.
